Tale of the Misunderstood
by RegulusBlackIsAHero
Summary: What if Sirius had been put in Slytherin? "Potter and Black," Mcgonagall snorted, "If I put them in a room together, they'd either kill each other or come out best friends. The only thing that saves Hogwarts from the havoc they could wreck together, is the fact that neither realize it." Please R&R! Rated T for language! Really AU! Please R&R!
1. Meeting James Potter

Sirius Black was just arriving at Platform 9 ¾. He was entering his first year of Hogwarts, and though excited, seemed apprehensive. From a young age, he had known he was different from the others in his family. It was strange, the things his family said, and he didn't really understand them. He did know one thing, though.

He was a Black, so he was a Slytherin. As much as he hated it, there was no denying it. He boarded the train, trying to think of ways to convince the hat to put him somewhere else. ANYWHERE else… but could come up with none.

It was like his mother said, he was a Slytherin. No matter how he acted, that'd always be true. Nothing could change it, NOTHING. He boarded the train, keeping his head down. His eyes were too much a giveaway on who he was. A Black.

No one halfway decent wanted to be around a Black. They – for Sirius refused to put him in the same category as them – were egotistical, prejudiced gits with no sense of humor what-so-ever. He would know. Sirius had been punished countless times for fun pranks and jokes. That was the rule in the Black home: If it's fun then it shouldn't be done. Of course, he hated it there. Who wouldn't, considering the circumstances?

You can't choose your family, but Sirius sure as hell didn't have to act like them. So he joined a kid he didn't recognize. He had already met all of the 'suitable children' that he was allowed to 'interact with' at Hogwarts, and this kid was _not_ one of them.

He was thin and lanky but not in a bad way. His hair was black and messy, and it seemed to absolutely refuse to flatten down, despite his attempts. As Sirius sat down next to him, he noted the kid's good-natured smile.

"I'm James. James Potter," The boy – James – said. Sirius smiled in return, finally raising his eyes to meet James' hazel ones. A Potter, perfect. They were an entire family of blood traitors and would clearly hold the same beliefs as him. Another girl and a pale boy with black hair joined them, but neither even glanced in their direction.

"I'm Sirius. Sirius… Actually, I'm just Sirius," Sirius said slowly. James hadn't recognized the Black family's characteristic grey eyes, so why should he point out the fact? It was _so _much easier to talk to other kids without announcing he was a Black. James smiled in a pleasant, though confused, way. Sirius let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding. Good. That'd make things so much easier.

In fact, the whole bloody idea of making friends would be so much easier if he _wasn't _a Slytherin. Being a Black couldn't be helped, but he sure could do better in Gryffindor. Or Ravenclaw. Or Hufflepuff. Anything was better than Slytherin. James broke the now slightly awkward silence by asking,

"Nervous?" He wasn't saying it in a condescending way, though. That was a good thing. It had been proven multiple times that Sirius couldn't _stand _condescending tones.

"Yeah. My family and I don't agree on the House I'll be in," Sirius told him. For some strange reason, it was so much _easier _to be open with James rather than his own brother, Regulus. James, who, contrary to popular belief, was actually a pretty smart kid, connected this to the fact that his mother, Dorea, whose grey eyes were so alike Sirius', also refused to talk about her family. There was also the point that Sirius had refused to tell him his last name. It seems that he'd met the rebel of the family. Well, one of the rebels in the family. His mum had no contact with her old family because she'd married his dad.

"Which house do you want?" Sirius grinned at him, but it was slightly forced, as he was still nervous beyond belief.

"Anything but Slytherin. Merlin knows I'm not like my family. Or – at least Mum knows." He twisted his neck so that the left side of his face was bathed in light. There was a yellowing bruise on it. Sirius sent James a twisted smile as he gaped in horror. He was the sole point of attention in his family; he wouldn't get it. His parents would never _beat him _for disagreeing. That was completely mental.

"Your mum's mental," James said in horror. Sirius flashed a smile. James wasn't sure what bothered him the most: The fact Sirius had been beaten by his mother, or the fact that Sirius didn't seem bothered by it. Actually, he was treating it like it was completely normal.

"Finally, someone who agrees. My cousin got to try out all the curses she's learned in seven years of Hogwarts last time I tried to tell them that." There it was again. Sirius was talking about being _tortured _so – so calmly. He was treating it as though it was nothing. In James Potter's near perfect life, that was completely insane.

"So… What'd you disagree about?" James asked hesitantly. He was curious, but this seemed slightly messed up.

"All of it!" Sirius growled vehemently, "They – _we – _are prejudiced purebloods who believe we are better than everyone else because our blood has no trace of _muggle _in it. We're so careful that all of us end up in _arranged marriages _with our own _cousins_. It's bloody disgusting!" James frowned. He knew some families were prejudiced like that, but he'd never thought that someone from a family like _that _would actually be an okay kid.

That ended their discussion on Sirius' family. They began joking around and distracting Siriusfrom his overwhelming fear of being just like his family. It worked. Sirius began to open up even more and even told James some stories of his own failed pranks. Although, he never told James the consequences for his 'fun little games' that his parents were so sure he'd outgrow. At one point James overheard the thin boy and the red head talking.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," he encouraged.

"Slytherin?" James asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Sirius had a flash of nervousness in his face. Way to go, James thought, scolding himself. How stupid could he get? How tactless?

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," Sirius said without a smile. Actually, he had a nice grimace on.

"Blimey," James said in a slight bit of shock. Sure, he had known that but to hear it straight out like that. Also the emotionless tone Sirius said it in seemed strange. James decided to joke it out. "And I thought you seemed alright!" It worked, Sirius grinned a little, but James could still see the worried light in his grey eyes.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" Sirius chuckled as James lifted an imaginary sword.

"Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave at heart. Like my dad," James explained. Once again he hit himself at the mention of family, but Sirius didn't react. The thin black-haired boy across from him made a strange sound that seemed like a snort gone wrong.

"Got a problem with that?" James asked. Even if it wasn't _his _House already; he wouldn't let it be insulted.

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy," the boy sneered. The red-head looked slightly shocked at the argument that had cropped up so easily.

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interjected. James began to laugh at his new friend's wit. The redhead stood and said, while glaring at James and Sirius,

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." James tried to trip the git as he passed. As the compartment door swung shut, Sirius called out,

"See ya, Snivellous!" Just as the door closed both boys dissolved into laughter. After more time they spent just enjoying another's company, James announced,

"We're almost at Hogwarts. We'd better get changed."

Please R&R! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Thanks in advance! Remember: I own absolutely nothing recognizable. J.K. Rowling has all rights to that.


	2. The Sorting

Sirius stood next to James at the very front of the large crowd of first years. As they entered, most of the pureblood Slytherin families glared at him, as if to say, 'Why are you anywhere near THAT?' Sirius didn't care. Only a fool would. James noticed the glowers; they didn't bother him; though he did notice the way Sirius walked stiffly next to him. Oh yes, the stares were clearly directed to him. As James glanced around, he saw most of the eyes focused on them were from the Slytherin table. Of course, he was a Potter, a 'blood traitor' standing next to a boy from a prejudiced pureblood family. That just didn't happen, ever. Actually they seemed to think like it was the end of the world because of it. James frowned, realizing he still didn't know exactly what family Sirius was from. It didn't truly matter, though. As the Sorting Hat began its song, James could feel Sirius trembling in anticipation. This was it.

He could finally, finally prove to his family that he didn't care about prejudice, didn't care about blood. His family, The Prejudice and Most Pathetic

House of Black, would most likely disown him if he wasn't a Slytherin, not that he would care. Of course, there was the small factor of where he'd stay, but he would figure something out.

The Hat finished its ridiculous song and began calling names. His was the second.

"Black, Sirius," the stern witch that had introduced herself as Professer McGonangall called. He walked, straight-backed and proud, towards the front of the school. The entire school was muttering about him as he went.

"A Black!"

"There's another Black?"

"Merlin save us all!"

"We were finally rid of Bellatrix Black, and now we have to deal with another?"

James jumped in shock. A Black. One of the most notorious, dark families. They were known to meddle with the Dark Arts and were extremely prejudice. Had he met a blood traitor in the family? He had no doubt that Sirius would make a good Gryffindor. That was easily proved on the train by his retorts and the bloody fact that he shows emotions. Unlike most of Slytherin, who either wore a sneer or a blank look.

Sirius padded up to the stool, stiff with worry. What if he was a Slytherin? No, but... Even the few good people in his family had still been in Slytherin. He was just from a Slytherin family and that's final. Andy was a Slytherin, and she married a muggleborn. Tensely biting his lip, Sirius sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

"Ah... Yes. Another Black. Let's just make this quick. SLY -"

"Wait!" Sirius cried. The hat paused, giving him a chance to go on. He did. "I don't want to be in Slytherin. I'm not like my family!"

"I can see that. You're brave; you'd make a good Gryffindor, but... I think if you were placed in Slytherin then you could really make a difference in the upcoming war."

"I - I could?" Sirius spluttered, surprised as the hat told him the future.

"Oh yes. You could play a key role in the war. It's your choice. You are ambitious and proud enough to be a Slytherin, and I know that you could make a difference there." Sirius swallowed, contemplating his choices. On one hand, he really, really wanted to be a Gryffindor. On the other, who was he to put his own selfish desire above what was best for everyone else? Yes. He knew what he must do.

Sirius knew he must use all of his Gryffindor bravery and... become a Slytherin. The hat read his thoughts and his decision. Immediately, before Sirius could change his mind, it cried out,

"SLYTHERIN!"

James' face flashed with blank shock before fading back to his indifferent expression. Well, there goes their short friendship, for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could not, under any circumstances, be friends. It was strange; James had been sure that Sirius would be a Gryffindor. He had acted like one, and his stories of pranks and punishments proved his bravery and good heart. He didn't think Sirius would ever quite fit in with the other Slytherins. After all, he hadn't insulted James for being a blood traitor at all. In fact, he had seemed more at ease with him than he did as he sat down at the Slytherin table.

Why did he become a Slytherin? To James, it made no sense. The quirky and slightly sarcastic Sirius Black had not come off as Slytherin material on the train. Perhaps it had all been a lie? After all, Slytherins were known to be sneaky. Yes, that must be it. It was all a trick. The hat had proved that Black was a Slytherin.

But... Sirius hadn't acted like it was a trick. In fact, he came across sincere and relaxed. It didn't make sense.

After the sorting was finished, James was sitting next to Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. As he talked excitedly with the other two, his eyes strayed over to Black. He was stabbing at his food like he was angry and sat slumped in his chair. It was easy to see that he hated the results of the Sorting. Next to him sat Snivellous, whom he was shooting glares at.

"Why are you looking at Black?" Remus asked. James jumped a little; he hadn't realized it was that obvious.

"We - we sat together on the train," James admitted. Remus raised an eyebrow. He knew that the Black's were up to their noses in the dark arts. James wasn't into all that, obviously. Plus, he was a Potter; that alone made him a blood traitor. Neither he, nor Black, should have been happy with the seating arrangements.

"He told me that pureblood supremacy was crap, and that he was different from his family. He said he wanted to be in Gryffindor."

"Really?" Remus said, surprised. He switched his gaze off of James and looked at Black. Sirius was staring down at the table, leaning on his arm. He looked sad and almost angry. "Did he seem like a Slytherin? Was he lying?"

"He had no reason to lie. And - if he acts like he did on the train - I've never seen a worse Slytherin. He seemed Gryffindor through and through."

"That's weird," Remus muttered, "If he was as Gryffndor as you said, then you think he would have looked more defiant up there. He seemed almost resigned by the end." James frowned at the statement. It was true; Black hadn't looked like he was arguing that much with the Hat. Surely he would have been. Then again, why did James care? Black was a Slytherin; that's all he needed to know. Really, though, James couldn't get the kid he had just meant out of his mind.

"He definitely seemed different. See the bruise on his cheek? His mother did that because he told her that blood status didn't matter. You should have heard some of the stories he told me about his punishments for harmless, little pranks."

"Like what?" Remus asked curiously. James grinned.

"Like when he used accidental magic to turn Bellatrix Lestrange's hair rainbow colors." Remus whistled in surprise.

"Really?" he asked. James nodded, grinning. "Brave kid." Though she wasn't at school anymore, Bellatrix Lestrange had a reputation that would put anyone off of crossing her.

"I know," James said, "After Bellatrix was allowed to 'show off' all her new curses on him. I think she used his mother's wand to do it or the house's wards block underage magic detection."

"I can't believe he's a Slytherin," Remus said looking at Black, who was hardly eating anything at this point.

"Who's a Slytherin?" a third voice said, and both boys turned to see Lily Evans, the girl from the train, staring at them.

"Black," Remus answered. Lily frowned at James, recognizing him from the train.

"What's strange about that! He and you were bullying Sev!" Remus glanced questioningly at James, who mouthed, 'Tell you later.'

"Lily," James asked, knowing she was muggle-born, "Do you know the qualities for each house?"

"Yeah," Lily said, rolling her eyes, "I read Hogwarts: A History. Gryffindor is brave. Hufflepuff is loyal. Ravenclaw is intelligent and studious. Slytherin is ambitious and cunning. James and Remus glanced at each other. They wanted to tell Lily what they knew of that house, but they didn't want to offend her like James and Sirius had on the train.

"Well, Slytherin is the house where all – no, some – of the witches and wizards in it go dark and use the magic they learned here to hurt people. Black didn't seem like that to James," Remus said carefully. Lily narrowed her eyes at his slip.

"And Black looks absolutely miserable over there," James added.

"Do you think he was Sorted wrong?" Lily asked curiously. In the books she had read there had been nothing about being Sorted wrongly.

"No," James said, "I think there was a reason he was put in Slytherin, and I was trying to figure out what it is."

"Why was he so worried about going in Slytherin?" Lily asked. Of course she didn't know the significance of the Black family.

"There are some families in the wizarding world that care a lot about blood status – you know, being born from a witch and wizard opposed to a witch or wizard and a muggle or two muggles – and they are always in Slytherin. Sirius is from one of the worst of those families. If his family found out he was sitting with me – a Potter, 'cause my family is known to _not _care about any of that, even though I'm pureblood – he would have been punished for it. Obviously, Black didn't want to follow in his entire family's footsteps," James told her, rambling slightly but trying to explain the entire thing.

"So let me get this straight," Lily said slightly confused, "Black's family has always been in Slytherin, and he wanted to change that. Do you think that's why he sat with you?"

"He refused to tell me his last name because I would've probably told him to leave," James said truthfully. He wouldn't have wanted to sit with a Black, no matter what Sirius said about his family.

"What would his family have done if he was put in Slytherin?" Lily asked.

"They would've either disowned him completely or made his life torture every summer," Remus said austerely.

"Really?" Lily asked in surprise, "He would have been disowned just because of what house he's in?"

"Yeah," James said darkly, "The families like that are insane, and the Blacks are the worst of them all."

Discreetly, Sirius glanced at James, whom was watching him rather obviously. Sirius truly couldn't think of anything else to do. The proud, triumphant gazes his cousin, Narcissa, and the other purebloods had on their faces were disgusting to look at. James looked confused, probably because he hadn't seemed like Slytherin material on the train. Why had he picked Slytherin? He could be sitting in Gryffindor right now. James and Sirius would be joking around, laughing, having fun. Instead, he was sitting slouched at a table of pureblood maniacs and Death Eater wannabes that care about blood way too much. Fun. At least he'll be able to prank them. It'll be hilarious because Sirius already knew no one else in Slytherin would prank them with him. Looks like he's operating solo, and Snivellous was his first target. When he had dreamed of Hogwarts, he had never imagined he'd be pranking my own House. Sirius had always seen him and his best mate pranking the Slytherins together. Of course, the bloody hat screwed all that up.

Suddenly, he froze. Standing immediately, Sirius exited the Great Hall as cold chills ran down his back. The Hat had told him he'd make a difference in this war. And he would, of that Sirius held no doubt.

The Hat hadn't…

The Hat didn't say for which side. It could mean either. As a Slytherin , it was more likelySirius would end up with the Death Eaters. He groaned, sinking to the floor, his back resting against a wall. Abruptly, he heard other students and forced his numb legs to carry him all the way outside, under the tree by the Black Lake.

What if he becomes a Death Eater and help Moldie Voldie and his slaves take over? Sirius would have totally lost myself. Then again, he'd have to be mad to join the Death Eaters. He had always told himself that he wouldn't. Plus, Sirius didn't have the ideology.

With another groan he sat down, leaning against the tree as wind whipped his hair around his face. The cold air penetrated his body, and Sirius shivered. The darkness melded everything together, and he saw only vacant shadows of the grounds.

A single tear slipped down his cheek as he lowered his head into his hands. Before closing his eyes, the last thing he saw was the bright full moon shining above him as its light bathed the Whomping Willow with an eerie glow. It seemed almost sinister, but Sirius didn't care.

He had made a grave mistake, and he would _always _regret it.


	3. Pranks and Meetings

Sirius smiled to himself as he walked back to his new dorms. After a couple of hours by the lake, his little sighs drowned out by long howls, he had finally found exactly what to do to make himself feel better. A prank, of course.

The only good thing that could come from being in Slytherin was the fact that it would be simple to prank them. He had brought many smuggled supplies to Hogwarts with the intent of using them with his friends, assuming he had made it into Gryffindor. Being a Slytherin, he'd have no friends as all other Slytherins were, in his opinion, complete, utter gits. As he entered the Common Room – good thing he had gotten the password at the beginning of the feast – there was only one lone shadow downstairs. It was near eleven o'clock but this surprised him. He was positive that Gryffindor was more exciting in their Common Room. He was right.

Meanwhile, James was sitting with the only other boy in his dorm, at the moment, Peter. Peter Pettigrew was short for his age, with grey blue eyes and distinctly ruffled brown hair. He was grinning, slightly nervously, while James prattled on. James, like the mastermind he was, had had the same idea as Sirius. The best way to start off their first year was with a prank. They weren't even going to wait for morning. There was a big party going on in the Common Room, and James, who had decided to grab some fireworks and let the fun really begin, was telling Peter of his plan.

He had assumed his other roommate, Remus, was already in the Common Room and wasn't telling him of the plan. Really, he had come off as nice and all, but he had seemed too interested in rules and consequences and blah, blah, blah. What proper prankster worried about being punished? Anyway, he didn't seem like the pranking type. Then again, people could always be surprising, like the fact he wasn't asleep yet. Remus had looked like he went through hell and back at dinner and seemed exhausted and slightly resigned before rushing off after dinner. For the moment, anyway, he was not James' pranking partner. Not like Sirius could have been. James frowned as his thoughts once more turned to the boy he had sat next to on the train. The boy who had looked so dead at dinner. It was almost as if they were meant to be friends. They had gotten along so perfectly on the train, but now, of course, Sirius was a Slytherin. Shaking his head, he finished grabbing the brightly coloured fireworks and stealthily moved down the stairs.

Sirius went to walk past the figure sitting stiff-backed and proud on the lumpy couch. As he walked by, he recognized his cousin, Narcissa, with an unpleasant twinge of dislike in his gut. She beckoned him over, and he walked over to her, slowly, as he searched for an excuse not to talk to her. Narcissa was terribly conceited, almost as bad as her boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy. The git and his cousin had been dating for almost a year now.

"I wanted to congratulate you on making it into Slytherin, cousin," Narcissa said, smirking. With an unnoticeable wince Sirius remembered the last thing he told her before going to find a new compartment on the train.

"_I'll never be a Slytherin."_

He had, of course, been proved wrong.

"Thank you," he replied sarcastically, knowing the only reason she said that was to spite him. He turned to leave just as Narcissa said,

"You'll be a real… asset… to the family." Sirius spun around, grey eyes smoldering furiously and hissed,

"I'll never be like you. The family is cruel, heartless, _wrong_. Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I'll ever believe in what you do."

"You'll realize one day," Narcissa stated, smirking in an annoyingly confident way. Sirius spun around and stalked out of the room and to his dorm his face heating up with anger. Unlike most Blacks, he couldn't hide his emotions easily behind a blank mask, especially anger; then again, he had always been rare, and he was proud of it. Sliding up the stairs as silently as a shadow, he didn't want to wake his new dorm mates; he entered the dorm he shared with Snape, Avery, and Mulciber. From what he knew about them, Mulciber and Avery both came from _respectable _(yeah, right) pureblood families, meaning they were future Death Eaters. Snivellus, on the other hand, couldn't be from a pureblood family, as Snape wasn't a pureblood name. Avery, Mulciber, and the other future Death Eaters probably wouldn't realize this, obviously; they would need to have brains bigger than a pea. Creeping over to his trunk, he pulled it open. Inside, under his clothes so if his mother opened his trunk to try and make sure he didn't bring anything like that she wouldn't find it, was his pranking supplies. He reached a hand into the little pouch, which had an extension charm on it, and pulled out a tin full of little red and gold tablets. Mood rising slightly, Sirius grinned as he begin to crush the tablet in his hand.

James held onto his fireworks with glee. Downstairs, the party arranged by Fabian and Gideon Prewett (who's most important task was to make sure their sister, Molly Prewett, was asleep with a silencing charm around her room) was still raging happily. One of the twins had brought some firewhiskey, and the students were having a blast. James was just going to make it better. He carefully got the fireworks ready in a secluded corner. Then he pulled the string on one of them and watched as the firework exploded in the middle of the Common Room. Red and gold dust drifted down from it, dousing people's heads with it. Happily, James pulled another, watching as the semi-drunk kids oowed and awwed over them. It wasn't that spectacular, really, but sometimes, even the simplest pranks have their fantastic moments.

Sirius joyfully crunched one of the tablets in his hand. Then, making his way over to the furthest bed, he sprinkled it onto Avery. He then repeated the gesture on Mulciber and Snape. Snivellus was hard to get to because Sirius was worried his greasiness would rub off on him, meaning he had to be terribly careful. Grinning blissfully, Sirius watched as his dorm mates' skin turned red. Then their hair began to turn a sparkly gold color. It was perfect. Suddenly, he wondered what he'd do with the other forty-seven tablets he had in his trunk. As, though he was loathe to admit it, he wasn't in Gryffindor, he definitely wasn't going to keep them in his trunk. If one of his dorm mates were being more git-like than normal and looked, then they would make his life miserable. Yes, Sirius was brave, but he wasn't an idiot. Sleeping in a dungeon full of people swearing to get revenge on you is _not_ a good plan. Thinking it over, as he got ready to sleep, Sirius suddenly grinned. Maybe they were the way to ally himself with the Gryffindors in his year, like James Potter. He'd just pull James' over tomorrow before breakfast and give them to him. It was a great plan, and he may be able to make sure the blame for the prank a few minutes ago wasn't on him. The Slytherins in his dorm weren't smart enough to piece it together. Narcissa, on the other hand, would be quick to blame him, especially since he _wasn't _in Gryffindor colors.

The next morning, James, with a huge headache from lack of sleep (not firewhiskey, a prefect had been making sure no kids underage were drinking it) was making his way down to the great hall. Both of his dorm mates were with him. Remus, who had returned early in the morning ecstatic over the super easy night he had had, was holding a book that he was planning to read during breakfast (no surprise there.) Peter was talking to James about the other's reactions to the practical joke they pulled last night. Personally, James believed the joke hadn't been that extravagant, and he knew Peter hadn't pulled much good tomfoolery before because of how awed he had been. It wasn't even truly a prank, but it had been fun. As he neared the great hall, James heard a voice.

"Oi! James!" He spun around quickly, looking for whoever had whisper-shouted his name. Sirius Black was staring directly at him. As he watched, Sirius inconspicuously jerked his head over at an empty classroom. Remus had seen it, too. Their gazes met. As a halfblood, and the son of a Gryffindor, he knew how nasty Slytherins could be. Was Black any different? With a confused Peter in tow, they reached a decision, and followed Sirius into the classroom. When James entered the room, Sirius pulled out a small grey tin. Remus and James exchanged glances. Peter stood there, puzzled, his head tilted slightly to the side.

Sirius pulled his small tin out of the bag, slowly. Then he glanced up at James, Lupin, and… what was the other boy's name again?

"What, Black?" Lupin said warily. Sirius glanced at James. He had an unreadable expression on his face as he stared at Sirius, unblinking. He definitely didn't trust Sirius, but at least he was listening.

"Well… Since I got sorted into the snake pit, I figured you'd find a better use for these," Sirius said with a small smile. He opened the tin, showing the three kids the pile of red and gold tablets. James looked _ecstatic _over the extra prank supplies, but Lupin seemed cautious.

"And what do they do?" he asked with his eyes narrowed. Sirius grinned in return, not letting Lupin's cold tone affect him, and said,

"Turns people Gryffindor colors for twenty-four hours. You know, prejudice is a Slytherin trait."

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked surprised. Sirius, who had always had a talent for reading other's faces, saw another emotion on Lupin's face. Was it fear? Maybe. Sirius didn't understand why. To Lupin, the prejudice part didn't really make sense.

"You don't like me just because I'm a," Sirius shuddered dramatically, "A snake. Or a Black. Probably both. I'm not like my family, Lupin. If you want proof of that, look at Avery, Mulciber, and Snivelly."

Lupin stared at Sirius, openmouthed over his little talk. Of course, it was true, and Sirius could tell Lupin knew it.

The boy whose name was still eluding Sirius stepped forward and met Sirius' gaze for the first time. Then he said,

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Sirius smiled and thrust the tin into James' hands. The he said,

"Use one on me. I can't be the only one in my dorm without the colors, can I?" James' eyes met his with a shocked expression.

"You're saying-"

"Telling," Sirius put in mock helpfully.

"-Telling us to prank you?" James finished. Sirius, the mad grin still on his face, said,

"Of course. It's a compliment to be in Gryffindor colors. If I thought McGonagall (cough, cough, Minnie) wouldn't murder me, I wouldn't be in puke green and silver at all."

Remus looked at Black with surprise. Everything James had said about Sirius seemed to be true. He really wasn't made for Slytherin. Still, though, he had been sorted there, so some bits of his personality had to fit in. Black was letting James, Peter, and him turn him red and gold. And he was a Black. The Black's family disowned anyone showing the smallest bit of good character. Here was Sirius, who showed no loyalty to his family so far, even making a face when he mentioned being a Black. Was he a blood traitor? Remus hoped so. The more people against you-know-who, the quicker the war will end. Even if it was only just beginning. There was no way a war this big could end before they graduated Hogwarts. They would fight in this war.

**Sorry! I know it's been **_**forever, **_**but this fanfic isn't really my main focus. I'm trying to get my act together but no promises. I am not, however, abandoning this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own the plot, as dry and uninteresting as it is at this point. **

**Where will it be going: First classes coming up! And a flying lesson with two very competitive people in it, one Slytherin, one Gryffindor. I have this planned out all the way to when Sirius meets Harry under the Whomping Willow! First time I've ever planned an entire fanfic at the very beginning.**

**Please Read and Review! Tell me if this is worth my time! I'm not stopping no matter what, though, so I guess it's better if I say: Tell me if this needs severe revising and editing!**

_**Lady Elizabeth of New York: **_** Okay! Sorry for the wait! And thank you!**

_**Kazo Sakamari: **_**I love cliff hangers! So there's probably going to be a bunch more! Sorry!**

_**HogwartsDreamer113: **_**Thanks! Originality is the trait I pride myself most on!**

_**Biggestbookworm1206: **_**Thanks! I'll try to update a bit faster this time! I'm sure as I get further into the story Sirius fangirls will mob me for putting him in Slytherin!**

_**Bookwormlovesharrypotter: **_**I love your username! (Have I already told you that? Probably. It's just that cool) Thanks!**

_**Jannafrancine: **_**Thanks! And here's an update!**


End file.
